It's that time again
by Not G. Ivingname
Summary: And today's lesson is...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **_**I don't ANIMANIACS! If I did I would be Rich to the Max.**_

Yakko, Wakko, and Dot come from off screen. "It's that time again." Said Yakko.

"To watch day time TV?" asked Wakko.

"To go after Mel Gibson?" asked Dot.

"No, it's time to learn today's lesson," said Yakko.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Screamed Wakko and Dot while pounding the ground.

"Hay, come on, the wheel of Morality brings boring educational value to what would other be a entirely entertaining program," said Yakko.

"But the moral don't make any sense!" screamed Dot in pain.

"It's totally bogus!" said Wakko.

"Who came up with this stupid wheel of morality idea anyway?" said Dot.

"The execs at Kids WB," said Yakko.

"Oh, hehe, they did? What a great idea," said Dot.

"Yeah, I _love _the wheel of morality," Wakko said right before giving it a giant kiss.

"Sooo," said Yakko, "Wheel of morality turn, turn, turn. Tell us the moral we should learn. Moral number 12. And the moral of today story is… Violence never is the answer, in less your Slappy."

"That makes me all warm and fuzzy inside, either that or I have an infection," Said Dot.

"Mat, I would like to buy a vowel," said Wakko.

"Wrong wheel," said Yakko.

"Oops, sorry," said Wakko.

"Yipes," said all three before running. Ralph came running onto screen with a net shaking his fist.

**This is first in a series of visits to the wheel of morality. Send in your own morals/responses/what time it/etc. for I will pick the best to be added to this fic!**


	2. The wheel is broken

**Disclaimer: I don't own Animaniacs, some monkeys at Warner Brothers do.**

"It's that time again," said Yakko.

"To scare small children?" asked Wakko.

"To chase are agent?" asked Dot.

"No, it's time to learn today's lesson, and for that we turn to the wheel of morality," said Yakko.

"Come on!" said Wakko, "We do this every day!"

"Hay, the Wheel adds boring learning to what would otherwise be an funny cartoon."

"No one ever remembers this junk," said Dot, "What is making us do this anyway?"

"FCC federal regulations," said Yakko.

"Oh, really? Hehe, who does not love learning?" said Dot.

"I love the wheel so much, I could gobble it all up!" said Wakko, "In fact..."

"Don't even think about it," said Yakko, "Wheel of Morality turn, turn, turn, tell us the lesson that we will learn. Moral number 8. And today's moral is… Always brush your teeth with your computer." He rereads it to make sure he read it right.

"I think the wheel is broken," said Wakko.

"Ahhhhhh…Lets spin it again," said Yakko, "Wheel of morality blah, blah, blah, lesson number 17. And today's lesson is… When life gives you lemons, you better give them back."

"My life is complete," said Dot.

"We won, we won, we won!" said the three of them, "Yipes!"

"I will catch you, you crazy Warners!" said Ralph.

**I was sticking to the formula of the wheel in the last chapter, I hope this is better.**


	3. Wheel of fotrune oops, wrong wheel!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Animaniacs, some monkeys at Warner Brothers do.**

"It's that time again," said Yakko.

"To scare small children?" asked Wakko.

"To chase are agent?" asked Dot.

"No, it's time to learn today's lesson, and for that we turn to the wheel of morality," said Yakko.

"Come on!" said Wakko, "We do this every day!"

"Hay, the Wheel adds boring learning to what would otherwise be an funny cartoon."

"No one ever remembers this junk," said Dot, "What is making us do this anyway?"

"FCC federal regulations," said Yakko.

"Oh, really? Hehe, who does not love learning?" said Dot.

"I love the wheel so much, I could gobble it all up!" said Wakko, "In fact..."

"Don't even think about it," said Yakko, "Wheel of Morality turn, turn, turn, tell us the lesson that we will learn. Moral number 8. And today's moral is… Always brush your teeth with your computer." He rereads it to make sure he read it right.

"I think the wheel is broken," said Wakko.

"Ahhhhhh…Lets spin it again," said Yakko, "Wheel of morality blah, blah, blah, lesson number 17. And today's lesson is… When life gives you lemons, you better give them back."

"My life is complete," said Dot.

"We won, we won, we won!" said the three of them, "Yipes!"

"I will catch you, you crazy Warners!" said Ralph.

**I was sticking to the formula of the wheel in the last chapter, I hope this is better.**


	4. Slappy's moral

**Disclaimer: You try to own Slappy. It's not easy.**

Skippy runs on screen. "Aunt Slappy, hurry up."

Slappy walks on screen. "Hay! I'm old!" said Slappy, "I'm not a marathon runner!" She clears her throat, ""It's that time again!"

"To make fun of current animation?" asked Skippy.

"I wish it was," said Slappy as she looks at her script, "No, it's time to learn to today's lesson… THAT IT! I CAN'T TAKE THIS!"

"Slappy, please stick to the script," said the director.

Slappy pulls out a pack of dynamite. "Give me one good reason," said Slappy.

"You won't get paid," said the director.

Slappy hesitates, but puts the bombs away. "Stupid FCC regulations…" said Slappy, "Skippy, your line!"

"What? Oh," Said Skippy, "NO! The Wheel is so boring!"

"Well if that is how you feel, then we won't…" Said Slappy.

"Slappy," said the director.

"Alright, alright!" said Slappy, "Wheel of Morality, turn, turn, turn, tell us the garbage we will burn."

"SLAPPY!" said the stressed director.

"ALRIGHT," said Slappy, "Wheel of Morality, turn, turn, turn, tell us the lesson we will learn. Moral number 8. And the lesson of today is… When in doubt, don't listen to the lawyer." She takes a double take at the moral. "THIS is the lesson?"

"Of course," said the director.

"That's it!" said Slappy while pulling out the bomb.

"WAIT, don't control your self," said the fearful director, "Let's talk this over… Ahhh!!!"

"Wow, he went farther then the last director," said Skippy.

"Haha, now that's comedy!" said Slappy.

**Send in your weird morals today!**


	5. Rather, Rinse, and

**Disclaimer: I don't own Animaniacs. What? They don't all have to be funny!**

"It's that time again," said Yakko.

"To burp?" asked Wakko.

"To have a Slappy cameo?" asked Dot.

"No, it's time to learn today's lesson," said Yakko.

"2+2=4! Now that we all learned something…" said Dot.

'Oh

"No, we need to learn a lesson from the wheel," said Yakko, "TP won't let us do it any other way!"

"Why should we ever listen to him?" said Wakko.

"He's paying us," said Yakko.

"Oh, really?" said Dot, "He is? The Wheel is a great idea!"

"Yeah, I love the wheel of morality," said Wakko before he kisses it.

"Soooo," said Yakko, "Wheel of Morality, turn, turn, turn, tell us the lesson we will learn. Moral number 19. And the moral of today is… Rather, rinse, and never repeat, it is a scam!"

"I'm touched, in the head," said Dot.

"If that is a scam, what does that make me," asked Wakko.

"Cooco for Cocoa Puffs," said Yakko.

"We won, we won, we won!" said the Warners, "Yipes!"

"You will pay for the damage to my lot," yelled Plotz.

**I'm running dry, PLEASE SEND IN IDEAS!**


	6. If at first you don't succeed

**Disclaimer: I have made, what? 20 of these? I think you have gotten the idea by now.**

"It's that time again," said Yakko.

"To harass people on the lot," asked Wakko.

"To eat loads of candy," asked Dot.

"No, it's time to learn today's lesson, and for that we turn to the Wheel of Morality!" said Yakko.

"Not again!" said Dot.

"Don't we ever get a break!" said Wakko.

"HAY! The wheel bring boring educational value to what would otherwise be a perfectly funny show!"

"But the morals never are worth it!" said Wakko.

"Who came up with this stupid idea ayway!" said Dot.

"Steven Spielberg," said Yakko.

"Ohhh, he did! What a great idea!" said Dot.

"Yeah I love the wheel of Morality!" said Wakko as he hugs it.

"Sooo…" said Yakko, "Wheel of Morality, turn, turn, turn, tell us the lesson we shall learn. Moral number 20. And the lesson of today is… If at first you don't succeed, you fail."

"Wow, that was blunt," said Dot.

"The writers were lazy," said Yakko, "Yipes!"

"I'll catch vou, vou crazy cukoos!" said Scratchy.

**Got the idea from the trailer for Portal, such a great game…**


	7. Truth

**Dislclaimer: THE GOVEMENT CONTORLS EVERYTHING MAN!**

"It's that time again!" said Yakko.

"To annoy historical figures?" asked Wakko.

"To annoy celebrities?" asked Dot.

"No, it is time to learn today's lesson," said Yakko, "And for that we turn to…"

"NOOOO!" said Wakko.

"To early Wakko," said Yakko.

"Oops, sorry," said Wakko.

"And for that, we turn to the wheel of morality!" said Yakko.

"NOOO!" said Dot and Wakko.

"Hay, the wheel brings boring lessons to what would otherwise be a fully comedic show," said Yakko.

"But the morals are useless!" said Wakko.

"Who came up with this stupid Wheel of Morality idea anyway?" said Dot.

"Not did," said Yakko.

"Oh, _he _did? Hehe, really? What a great idea!" said Dot.

"Yeah I _love _the wheel of morality!" said Wakko, "MUUUAAHHA!"

"So…" said Yakko, "Wheel of morality turn, turn, turn, tell us the lesson that we shall learn. Moral number 20. And the moral of today is… Truth is a virtue, unless you're a politician."

"I can't believe it," said Dot.

"Matt, I would like a L," said Wakko.

"Wrong wheel," said Yakko.

"Oops, sorry," said Wakko.

"We won, we won, we won!" said the Warner brothers, "Yipes!"

"I vill catch you crazy voons!" said Scratchy.

**Sorry it has been awhile since I posted, I am just a little short for ideas at the moment…**


	8. money

**Disclaimer: I don't own Animaniacs, The MiddleWarnersibling should.**

"It's that time again," said Yakko.

"To sing about geography?" asked Wakko.

"To cause mental breakdowns?" asked Dot.

"No," said Yakko, "it's time to learn today's lesson, and for that, we turn to the wheel of morality."

"NOOOOOO!!" said the other two.

"HAY, come on!" said Yakko, "The wheel makes our show to the bore factor that is madated by the FCC!"

"But the moral are useless!" said Wakko.

"Who came up with these stupid morals?" said Dot, "they are completely boring, badly written, and unoriginal!"

"The author," said Yakko.

"Oh! He did? Hehe, what a great idea!" said Dot.

"Yeah, I want to marry the wheel!" said Wakko before kissing the wheel.

"Soooo…" said Yakko, "Wheel of morality, turn, turn, turn, tell us the lesson we will learn, 15000 dollars, and today's moral is… $15000?"

"Ding, ding, ding, ding," rang the wheel while money fell from the sky.

"We won?" asked Wakko.

"WE WON! WE WON! WE WON!" chanted the three.

"I'll get you crazy…huh?" said Ralph in confusion, "I thought I useswere supossed to run?"

"Here, take a wad of money," said Yakko.

"Gee, thanks oh lot Yakko!" said Ralph.

"What about the moral?" said Dot.

"We're rich! We don't need morals!" said Yakko.

"Wow, money is making you say strange things Yakko," said Wakko.

**Sorry to my readers for not updating this, I was at a family gathering. And sorry to the people that hate my writing for updating this, I can't stay away forever.**


	9. America's moral

**Disclaimer: I don't own Animaniacs, so I will have to steel them in the darkness of night.**

"It's that time again," said Yakko.

"To light fireworks in peoples house?" asked Wakko.

"To sing about the presidents?" asked Dot.

"No," said Yakko, "It's time to learn today's patriotic moral, and for that we turn to the wheel of morality."

"NOOOOO!" said Wakko and Dot.

"Hay! The wheel brings boring lessons to the children of America!" said Yakko.

"But there is no reason to learn this stuff," said Wakko.

"Who came up with this stupid wheel of morality anyway!" said Dot.

"The President," said Yakko.

"Really? He did? Hehe, what a great idea!" said Dot.

"Yeah I love the wheel of morality," said Wakko.

"Soooo," said Yakko, "Wheel of morality, turn, turn, turn, tell us the lesson we shall learn, Bankrupt, and today's moral is… What?"

"Bankrupt? We never landed there before!" said Dot.

"If you think that is a shock, you should see the feudal deficit," said Yakko.

"Should we turn it again?" asked Wakko.

"Ahhhhhh… I don't think so, there is no morals for the wheel now, maybe someday there will be Wakko," said Yakko as he and his sibs walked off screen.

Ralph runs on screen, "I will catch you crazy… Duuuuaaaahhhh, where did they goe's?"

**Oh America, why did you dig yourself where you are now?**


	10. Brain's Moral

**Disclaimer: I don't own Animaniacs. When I tried to it… did not end well.**

Brain walks onto the screen. "It's that time again," Brain says.

"Gee Brain," said Pinky, "To try to take over the world?"

"No, not tonight Pinky," said Brain, "We are following the studios instructions to teach the little squirts a lesson. And for that we turn to the wheel of morality."

"E GAD BRAIN!" said Pinky, "When do we get the vowels?"

"Your thinking of the Wheel of Fortune Pinky," said Brain.

"Oh, what about the messages your going to send in submarines? NARF!" said Pinky.

"Messages in subs?" asked Brain, "I don't know what you are talking…" His eyes widen, "Uhhh… we are not broadcasting subliminal messages, of why would I do that?"

"What about your plot to take over the world?" asked Pinky.

"If the camera was not rolling, I would have to hurt you Pinky," said Brain, "Now get on with the lesson…" Brain looks up at the wheel. "Pinky?" said Brain.

"Yes Brain?" said Pinky.

"Would you mind giving me a boost?" asked Brain.

"Of course Brain. NARF!" said Pinky as he lets Brain onto his shoulders.

"Steady Pinky," said Brain, "Get onto you toes, I think I will be able to climb up on that ledge."

"Gee Brain, you sure," said Pinky.

"I only need several more centimeters to reach," said Brain.

"Oh, a dime!" said Pinky.

"Pinky!" said Brain as he crashes to the ground, "Pinky, I going to hurt you now."

"I sorry brain, will this dime make you feel better?" asked Pinky while holding the coin up.

"Pinky, that is it!" said Brain, "If you stood on that, I might give us the height we need!"

Pinky balances on the coin while holding Brain. "Steady Pinky, steady," said Brain. He grabs onto the ledge.

"Wow, WOW!" said Pinky as he fell off, leaving Brain hanging.

"Curse my large Cranium," said Brain before falling, "Pinky, get a ladder."

Some time later…

Brain standing right below the wheel, holding onto the lowest prong. "Without further ado, time to spin the wheel," said Brain spinning the wheel with all his might, "Wheel of morality, turn, turn, turn, tell us the lesson we shall learn, moral number 2, and the moral is…" Brain sees where the moral came out of.

"How will you read the moral?" asked Pinky.

"Quite Pinky, I am thinking…" said Brain, "Pinky bring me the longest thing you can carry."

Pinky goes off screen and comes back with a stick. "Is this long enough?"

"Yes Pinky, now hand it up here!" said Brain. He reaches out as far as possible with the stick, trying to knock the Moral out of the slot. " Just a little further…" he said before falling down to the ground.

"I hate my job," said Brain.

"You alright Brain? NARF," said Brain.

"I only think there is damage to the Neo-cortex and the frontal lobe," said Brain.

"BRAINSTEM! BRAINSTEM!" said Pinky.

"I going to…" said Brain before the Moral lands on him.

"YES!" Said Brain, "Now we can read the moral… And it is, when in doubt have somebody else do it…"

"What does that mean?" said Pinky.

"That Ted Turner is writing this…" said Brain, "Come Pinky, we must prepare for tomorrow night."

"Gee brain, what are we going to do tomorrow night?" said Pinky.

"What we do every night, try to get a better author and take over the world!" said Brain.

**Who thinks that Brain might solve the problems that the world is having if he was the ruler?**


	11. If at first

**Disclaimer: Submarines are people to.**

"It's that time again," said Yakko.

"To harass Mel Gibson?" asked Dot.

"To bring pain and chaos on Sonic characters?" asked Wakko.

"Wrong Fic," said Yakko.

"Oops, sorry," said Wakko.

"Were going to learn today's lesson, and for that we turn to the wheel of morality!" said Yakko.

"No!" said the other two.

"Hay! Come on!" said Yakko, "The wheel puts in politically correct messages in what would otherwise be an entertain program!"

"But the morals are bogus!" said Dot.

"There totally don't make sense!" said Wakko.

"Who came up with this stupid wheel anyway?" said Dot.

"The ones writing our checks," said Yakko.

"Oh, they did? Hehe, what a great idea!" said Dot.

"Yeah I love the wheel of morality!" said Wakko before kissing it.

"So..." said Yakko, "Wheel of morality, turn, turn, turn, tell us the lesson we shall learn, moral number 19, and the moral of the day is, if first you don't succeed, you should not of gone sky diving."

"I will hold that moral true for the rest of the segement!" said Dot.

"We won! We won! We won!" Chanted the sibs, "Yipes."

"Enough with the cameos, its getting old!" said Slappy holding a net.

**For the comment on the last page, I thought that Brain could do a better job then what the world rulers are doing now! On another note, I can have the next chapter for "Their back," this weekend, I just need help from you guys to not slack it off again. **


	12. I'm sorry

**Disclaimer: Ok, I am out of Disclaimers at the moment.**

"It's that time again," said Yakko.

"To get the free demo?" asked Wakko.

"To make fun of the Jonas Brothers?" asked Dot.

"No, it's time to learn today's lesson, and for that we turn to the wheel of morality!" said Yakko.

"Oh, to bad," said Wakko.

"Huh, do we have to?" asked Dot.

"You don't seam as disappointed as usual," said Yakko.

"There is nothing better to do," said Dot.

"Yeah, I've been board all day anyway," said Wakko.

"Hm… I guess we will skip that gag today," said Yakko, "So… Wheel of morality, turn, turn, turn, tell us the lesson we shall learn, moral number 8, and the lesson of today is… Don't make story promises on the weekend one of your parents has a birthday."

"What does that have to do with anything?" asked Dot.

"The author wanted to apology to the readers for being lazy again," said Yakko.

"We won! We won! We Won!" said the Warners, "YIPES!" Ralph runs onto screen while the Warners Run out.

**Sorry for not making my promise, I got the next chapter half way done atleast.**


	13. Ted, why?

**Disclaimer: Following the lessons from the Wheel of Morality can cause palpitations, death, or belief that Keanu Reaves is human. Read at own risk.**

"It's that time again!" said Yakko.

"To make a fish taco?" asked Wakko.

"To fish for bodies in the Hudson?" asked Dot.

"No, it time to learn today's lesson, and for that we turn to the wheel of morality," said Yakko.

"NOOO! NO!" said the other two.

"Hay, the wheel puts in politicion approved messages to further there own goals," said Yakko.

"But the morals never add up!" said Dot.

"It's totally bogus!" said Wakko.

"Who came up with this stupid wheel of morality anyway?" asked Dot.

"Ted Turner," said Yakko.

"What? We have to listen to him?" asked Dot.

"What does he know about teaching children?" asked Wakko.

"Nothing, but as it is said, THE POWER IS HIS'S!" said Yakko, "Sooo… Wheel of morality, turn, turn, turn, tell us the lesson we shall learn, moral number 7, and the moral of today's story is… When in doubt, don't call your lawyer."

"That is so simple and yet so deep," said Dot.

"My mind, can't even comprehend," said Wakko.

"We won! We won! We won!" chanted the Warners, "YIPES!"

Hello Nurse runs onto screen with a net.

"GOODBYE NURSE!" said Yakko before running away in a dust cloud.

**Captain Planet! He's a Hero! He is going to bring the number of cells in your brain to zero!**


	14. Summer

**Disclaimer: Animaniacs are owned by howler monkeys.**

"Its that time again!" said Yakko.

"To dance at a hoedown?" asked Wakko.

"To scar small children that come onto the lot?" asked Dot.

"Ahhhh… close Dot. It's time to learn today's lesson!" said Yakko.

"NOT AGAIN!" said the other two.

"Hay, unless we teach them now they will grow up to be the steriotipical American that is ridiculed by the world today!" said Yakko.

"But it is _summer_!" said Wakko.

"Kids should be free from learning!" said Dot.

"If we do not, our contracts get used in the men's room," said Yakko.

"Oh, really, of course children should be taught things every second of every day!" said Dot.

"Yeah, I _love_ to learn!" said Wakko before kissing a random book.

"So…" said Yakko, "Wheel of Morality turn, turn, turn, tell us the lesson we shall least, 'The grass is always greener on the other side, or what Washington wants us to believe.'"

"I cannot believe it," said Dot.

"I cannot even eat it!" said Wakko.

"We won! We won! We won!" chanted the three, "YIPES!"

"WAIT! COME BACK HERE CUTE LITTLE PUUPIES HEADS!" Yelled Elmyra.

**I have no comment here today, sorry.**


	15. California

**Disclaimer: Insert witty comment here.**

"It's that time again," said Yakko.

"To drive the politically correct to insanity?" asked Wakko.

"To watch teenagers randomly breaking out into song?" asked Dot.

"No, it's time to learn the moral of the day," said Yakko.

"PLEASE NO!" said Wakko and Dot.

"Why do you always hate doing this?" asked Yakko, "You already know the punch line."

"I just want to have fun Yakko," said Wakko.

"Didn't we teach them enough Mr. United States Canada Mexico Panama?" asked Dot.

"We have yet to meet our FCC mandatory bore level," said Yakko.

"What power due they have over us anyway?" asked Wakko.

"The ability to shut us down at a thought," said Yakko.

"Oh, really? I love FCC!" said Wakko.

"What is not better then blindly following the orders of the government without question?" said Dot.

"Soo…" said Yakko, "Wheel of Morality, turn, turn, turn, tell us the lesson we shall learn, lesson number 23, and the moral of today is… Roses are red, violets are blue, the Arnold will never make another good movie, this is true."

"Well I guess he will never be back," said Dot.

"I thought Kindergarten cop was good," said Wakko.

"Middle Kid syndrome," said Yakko looking at Dot.

"We won! We won! We won!" said the three, "AHH!"

"Don't you want me my friendly dembly friends?" said Balony.

**The Governator has been through his up and downs… cough Jingle all the way cough.**


	16. Tomorrow, tomorrow

**Disclaimer: It's always that time again.**

"It's that time again," Said Yakko.

"To say a witty comment," said Wakko.

"To find finger prints?" said Dot.

"Not even close," said Yakko, "Now we give our mandatory three minutes of boring lessons to the children that are watching us to get away from learning."

"OH NOOOO!!!" Yelled Dot, "Has it really come to this! Do we live in a world where no one has any free time to have fun and live life! IT'S TO MUCH!" She started to "cry."

"The Acadomy please vote now!" said Yakko.

"It pays to over act," said Dot, getting the reward.

"Aren't we suppose to be doing something?" said Wakko.

"Ahhhh… yeah, lets give the lesson!" Said Yakko, "Wheel of Morality, turn, turn, turn, tell us the lesson that we shall learn, moral number 15, and the lesson of today is… There is always tomorrow, which could be even worse then today."

"I think the writers were to cracked up when they wrote this," said Wakko.

"WE WON! WE WON! WE WON!" said the three, "YIPES!"

"FLORDRAVEN!" said Jerry Louise.

**What is wrong with that guy anyway?**


	17. The rather late chapter

**Disclaimer: The Warner brothers are fictional characters owned by Time Warner, no matter how many times we dream they are.**

"It's that time again," said Yakko.

"To go back in time to inspire peoples life work?" asked Wakko.

"To go back in time to inspire peoples life insanity?" asked Dot.

"No, its time to bring lessons in the world in the form of the Wheel of Morality!" said Yakko.

"Please say it is not so!" said Dot.

"We don't want to!" said Wakko.

"Come on sibs," said Yakko, "if we don't due this, where will children learn basic lessons of life?"

"School?" said Dot.

"What children ever pay attention in school?" said Yakko.

"When they had all the teachers had yard sticks?" said Wakko.

"Well since that is now illegal, its up to us," said Yakko, "Sooo… Wheel of Morality, turn, turn, turn, tell us the lesson that we should learn, lesson number 43, and the meaning of life, the universe, and everything is… If you sit to close to the TV, Opera can get you."

"That's a scary thought," said Dot.

"Hay, at least it is not Dr. Phill," said Yakko.

"WE WON! WE WON! WE WON!" said the Warners, "YIPES!"

"I going to capture you, you generally indefinable species!" said Brain.

"Why do we want to capture the Warners? NARF!" said Pinky.

"Because Speilberg wanted the cameo," said Brain.

**For some reason, I could not get into my account. I am sorry I posted this so late.**


	18. The author's self parody

**Disclaimer: Results may vary.**

"It's that time again," said Yakko.

"To pull down peoples pants?" said Wakko.

"To make sneaky jokes about people not being in pants?" said Dot.

"Ahhhhh… I guess it is always time to do those jokes," said Yakko, before hearing the director clear his throat, "…but that is not now! Today, we will teach a lesson!"

"NOT THE WHEEL OF MORALITY!" said Wakko and Dot.

"We have been doing this for months guys, why do you keep complaining," said Yakko.

"Because it is totally unoriginal," said Wakko.

"Does this writer have an originality?" said Dot.

"Come on, the author has some original ideas," said Yakko.

"Waruto," said Dot.

"I stand corrected," said Yakko, "But might I remind you that the author has control of every detail of our lives on this site and could easily put us into romance?"

"Oh, yeah, he can? Hehehe," Said Dot, "He is so original and creative!"

"Yeah I LOVE the author," said Wakko, before kissing him.

"I know, you don't have to show it," said Not.

"Sooo…" Said Yakko, "Wheel of morality, turn, turn, turn, tell us the lesson that we shall learn, moral number 6, and the lesson of today is… If a movie has the word movie in it, you should pass it up."

"Come on, not all movies with movie in the title are bad," said Dot.

"There are a few good ones," said Wakko.

"Disaster movie," said Yakko.

"I stand corrected," said Dot.

"WE WON! WE WON! WE WON!" said the Warners, "YIPES!"

"Hay! Somebody remembers me!" said Freakazoid, "Runs around in underwear…"

**Oh Freakazoid… what an underrated show it was…**


	19. They get it right

**Disclaimer: Lessons are for comedic proposes only, follow at own risk. **

"It is that time," said Yakko.

"To make fun of our own fans?" said Wakko.

"To spin the wheel of morality to say government funded lessons," said Dot.

"No, its time… wait, that is exactly what we are doing…" said Yakko.

"Well I was sure to get it right once…" said Dot.

"I never get it…" said Wakko.

"Hay, you got the rockstar voice," said Yakko.

"I wanted it!" said Dot.

"Take it up with the producers," said Wakko.

"But they never listen to anything I say!" said Dot.

"My point…" said Wakko.

"On that note…" Said Yakko, "Wheel of morality, turn, turn, turn, tell us the lesson that we shall learn, moral number 71, and the lesson for today is… Always know your limits, Joel Shoemaker."

"That makes me feel enlightened… either that or it is something I ate," said Dot.

"As long it was not something from a hippie you should be fine," said Yakko

"We won, we won, we won!" said the Warners, "YIPES!

"I'm Batman," said Batman.

**Sorry I have not been updating, I have been dealing with a war.**


	20. Grammer

**Disclaimer: Disclaimer is what disclaimer does.**

"I have no idea what that meant," said Dot.

"Our writer is broke," said Wakko.

"Don't blame him, one of his favorite stories disappeared from the site," said Yakko.

"Poor guy," said Dot, "he lasted so long with us."

"Three months… That's a new record!" said Wakko.

"I guess we can always try therapy… what were we doing here again?" said Yakko.

"To tell people good and bad ideas?" said Wakko.

"No, that is Mr. Skullhead's job," said Yakko.

"To be in a rather sad story that depicts our early lifes, time on Animaniacs and beyond?" Said Wakko.

"No, that is a different author," said Yakko, "and better if I do say so my self."

"What was that?" said a voice of screen.

"Nothing, nothing," said Yakko.

"Hmmmm… I know!" Said Wakko, "Its time to meet up with Matt and go crazy!"

Yakko looks to Dot. "Hay, he is your younger brother," said Dot.

"Ahhhh… Oh yeah!" said Yakko, "We have the wheel of morality to do!"

"Huuuuhh… Never mind," said Dot.

"No objection this time?" said Yakko, "Soo… Wheel of morality, turn, turn, turn, tell us the lesson that we shall learn, moral number 61, and the lesson of today is… Grammer is always important, especially if you write fanfiction."

"I heard that!" said Not.

"Your grammer is pretty bad you know," said Wakko.

"I would not talk Mr. Santa is spelled with a L," said Not, "Besides, its not really that bad."

Yakko pulls out a laptop, "Now and know the Warners?" said Yakko.

"Well, I… Curses!" said Not.

"We won! We won! We won!" said the Warners.

"I will show you if your really winners…" said Not.

"YIPES!" said the Warners before fleeing.

**I will stop plugging myself in if you want me to.**


	21. School

**Disclaimer: School bad, this good.**

"It's that time again!" said Yakko.

"To stay away forms of education?" said Wakko.

"To encourage small children to run away to the circus?" said Dot.

"No, it's time for today's lesson," said Yakko.

"NOOOOOO!!!" screamed Yakko and Dot.

"Hay, come on…" said Yakko.

"School is back!" said Wakko.

"If kids want to learn something, they can go there!" said Dot.

"The Plotz won't like that," said Yakko.

"Mr. Plotz?" Said Dot, "What has he ever done for us?"

"Write our checks," said Yakko.

"Oh, right, hehehe, what a great idea!" said Dot.

"Yeah, I _love _teaching!" said Wakko.

"Soo…" said Yakko, "Wheel of morality, turn, turn, turn, tell us the lesson that we shall learn… moral number 54, and the lesson of today is… Always stay in school, but don't always stay awake."

"Only the greatest philosophers could think of that," said Dot, "or the writers of Beevis and Butthead."

"Does this mean I can just sleep in my bed all day?" said Wakko.

"If it is midterms, then yes," said Yakko.

"WE WON! WE WON! WE WON!" said the Warners, "YIPES!"

"GET BACK HERE AND DO YOUR ALGREBRA!" said Ms. Famiel.

**Yes, school is back, and that means I have no idea how often I can update. I will try to do it as often as possible, though I am not making any promises. On a side note, I am working on a Slappy short, though I have no idea when I will be finished.**


	22. Insert chapter name HERE!

**Disclaimer: Do you dream about Animaniacs? Can you not stop singing Yakko's World? Do you pick out the most trivial of mistakes in the episodes? Did you scroll up to make sure this is all spelled correct? If you did, try to come to the Please Please Please Please: Get a Life Foundation, where the Life you get maybe your own.**

"It's that time again," said Yakko.

"To turn well known songs on their heads?" said Dot.

"To be procrastinated for another week?" asked Wakko.

"No, it's time to learn the moral of the day," said Yakko.

"NO!" Screamed Dot.

"WAAHHHHHHH!!!" Cried Wakko.

"Stop crying! Who will teach children if cartoons don't shove it down there throats?" said Yakko.

"School?" said Dot.

"Responsible parents?" said Wakko.

"That walrus guy and the red head that always blow stuff up?" said Dot.

"Alright, besides them," said Yakko.

"Jeapordy?" said Wakko.

"Ahhhhhhh… ok, why are WE being forced to do this again?" asked Yakko.

"The FCC will have our hides if we don't!" said Spielberg.

"Why do they make everything have a lesson?" asked Wakko.

"Because they are fun haters, now get on with it!" said Spielberg.

"Fine, fine…" said Yakko, "Wheel of Morality, turn, turn, turn, tell us the lesson that we shall learn, moral number 34, and the lesson of today is… Roses are Red, Violets are blue, Megan Fox cannot act, that is true."

"Talk about an understatement," said Dot.

"I thought she did a great job in Transformers," said Wakko.

"So does every guy that does not look at her mouth," said Dot.

"Goodnight everybody!" said Yakko, "YIPES!"

"Shhh… I'm hunting… uhhhh… dogs!" said Elmor.

**G-g-g-goodnight everybody!**


	23. Chirstmas moral

**Disclaimer: Christmas shopping is harder then I thought.**

"It's that time again!" said Yakko.

"To dress as Santa so kids give us cookies?" asked Wakko.

"To bring happiness, joy, and our toy lines to the world?" asked Dot.

"No, it's time to give today's lesson," said Yakko.

"NO!" screamed Wakko and Dot.

"Do we have to learn on Christmas?" asked Wakko.

"It's suppose to be the best time of the year! Not the worst!" Yelled Dot.

"One, it is "the Holidays" now my younger siblings," said Yakko.

"Why does it have to be the "holidays" when over 2 billion people practice one of them?" said Dot.

"Why is it a crime to say Merry Christmas?" asked Wakko.

"Do you want to have everyone in the country sue us?" asked Yakko.

"Fine… Happy Holidays…" mumbled Dot, "…stupid politically correct f…"

"And don't you want to make sure your on the nice list Dot?" asked Yakko.

"…udge filled lovable people!" said Dot.

"Yeah, I _LOVE _the politically correct!" said Wakko before pulling out Hilary Clinton and kissing her.

"PEW PWEH PEW!" Wakko spat after kissing the former first Lady.

"You asked for it," said Yakko, "Wheel of morality turn, turn, turn, tell us the lesson that we shall learn, Moral number 12, and the moral of today's story is… It's the time of joy, it's the time of giving, and it's a time to ram into somebody for that parking place."

"Wow, talk about a brutal holiday," said Dot.

"You should see what happens inside of the stores," said Yakko.

Merry Christmas to all…" said Wakko, before a cough is heard from off screen, "Uhhh… Happy holidays to all, and to all…"

"GOOD NIGHT EVERYBODY!"

**Merry Christmas to all, and to all, may I have the will to do that Animaniacs Christmas special I've been planning.**


	24. First summer moral

**Disclaimer: This fic is not edible, do not put this fic near your eyes or your mouth.**

"Don't read it either, the part of your brain that controls grammar might explode," said Yakko.

"I HEARD THAT!" said a voice off screen.

"It's that time again!" said Yakko.

"To make the author hate us?" asked Wakko.

"To be part of stories written by people that haven't seen the sun in a week?" asked Dot.

"We already did that, and we are in one right now," said Yakko, "no, its time for the wheel of morality!"

"NOOOOO!" Wakko and Dot screamed on the ground.

"Hay, come on!" said Yakko, "We need to meet the politically correct quota some how!"

"But it is summer!" said Wakko.

"Kids aren't suppose to learn during the summer!" yelled Dot.

"You know, the producers have been considering having a summer school epidose…" said Yakko.

"Oh, the Wheel is just _fine," _said Dot.

"We will learn plenty from the wheel I love so," said Wakko before jumping onto the wheel and kissing it.

"Soo…" said Yakko walking to spin it, "Wheel of morality, turn, turn, turn, tell us the lesson that we shall learn, moral letter G, and the moral of today's story is, when in doubt, just get take out!"

"I can eat to that!" said Wakko.

"Bad pun," said Yakko.

"Oh…" signed Wakko.

"WE WON! WE WON! WE WON!" chanted the Warners, "YIPES!"

"Be vewy quite, I am hunting… umm… what are those Warners suppose to be again," said Elmor Fud.

…

**What?**

**I can't have a witty comment for every fic I do.**


	25. flames

**Disclaimer: This fic is flammable. Setting it on fire, heating it up, or ranting at it inconchierenty may cause severe burns.**

"It's that time again!" said Yakko.

"To listen to disco music?" asked Wakko.

"To make a cameo in a Pinky and the Brain short?" asked Dot.

"No," said Yakko, "Its time for the wheel of morality!"

"NOOOOO!" Wakko and Dot screamed on the ground.

"Hay, come on!" said Yakko, "It's been proven that children listen 300% more of the time when cute cartoon animals try to install lessons in their minds!"

"Then why not dress up teachers as Chuky Cheese!" yelled Dot.

"You think parents will be thrilled when they find a rat teaching their kids?" the said Yakko.

"Not well?" asked Wakko.

"Correct answer Wakko!" said Yakko in a suit with lights flashing all about, "You win one wheel spin!" Yakko grabs and spins the wheel, "Wheel of morality, turn, turn, turn, tell us the lesson that we shall learn, moral number pi, and the moral of today's story is… When you play with fire, you will want to think about what you do on the internet."

"Oh…meta," said Dot.

"Shhh… they don't know," said Yakko.

"WE WON! WE WON! WE WON!" chanted the Warners, "YIPES!"

"TIBET STILL ISN'T A COUNTRY!" yelled a fanboy.

**If your going to criticize, please tell me what is wrong so I can improve it, thanks.**


End file.
